Passion Or Love
by egolust92
Summary: Ryro. Emotions run high, as the xmen return from battle, people change, relationships break and new ones form.minor flashbacks, and Kibby bashing
1. Tears And Memories

After X3 emotions our high after the battle at Alkataz, general in Rogue. With the cure about and her relationship on the rocks. And the return of an old friend. Rogues world will turn up side down.

Genre – Romance/ Drama  
Main Characters – Rogue/Pyro  
(Some Iceman/ Kitty bashing.)

* * *

Chapter 1

**Tears And Memories.**

As Rogue stood there waiting for Bobby's reply, the tension in the room was so high it could raise the temperature.

"This isn't what I wanted." He said

"I know, It's what I wanted." She said raising an out stretched hand towards him, but Bobby moved back.

"Don't. I have to think this through." He said leaving a sad Rogue to pick up the pieces of her broken heart.

As Rogue sat back down she started to piece together remembering all though she thought cared, cared enough she though they would stay, but they never did, everyone left one way or the other and now Bobby was about to join that list. And what hurt her most was the rejection he gave her, she knew she should be happy, but she can't.

_'What have I done_.' she thought

Fresh tears fell down her face, as she remembered the days when everything was right, where everyone was still here, Logan. Bobby, Jean. Scott. The Professor, even John.

'_John_' she hasn't thought about him for ages, she wondered what he looked like now, see if he has changed much. Well he probably has being evil now, ' _Wait, is he still alive after the fight._' she could feel more tears full down her pale face.

She remembered when they were so close, how he was always there wearing a smirk, making her day fun, but that all ended.

* * *

**Flashback.**

CLICK

"That's it, I've had it with this kid table shit." he said pressing the button of the X-jet to lower the stairs.

"John, they told us to stay here." she said getting up looking at him.

"Do you always do what your told." he stared at her and turned around and walked away.

* * *

She knew that was the last time she would see him as John. He was Pyro now, she knew what his plans were, he was tired of this not showing off, hiding, he wanted power and control.

Part of her wishes she went after him, tell him to stay, but she knew he wouldn't stay, he was to stubborn for his own good.

But she can still hear him in her head, his thoughts, cruel words, but his feelings weren't hidden they never were, the anger, the rage, the passion.

'Wait Passion, Pyro, though words don't being in a sentence, passion for what?, fire, no, her, me.' She thought.

She didn't want to dip deeper then she would, afraid of what she might find, but in her mind she already knew the answer and it scared her, to think the fire started could ever feel that emotion. Specially for her.

* * *

Well what do you think, good, not good, well tell me and I shall update soon.  
Reviews please.  
With love.

egolust92.


	2. Deadly Passion

_A/N; Hello people, I am back and ready to start writing again, so here it is chapter two of Passion or Love. Hope you enjoy._

'Thought'

'Normal'

* * *

Chapter Two. 

'Passion, is a deadly feeling, at time, other times, it can be the best thing every, a world with out passion is a world where no one exists, passion, sparks love, starts conflict and erases people who doubt the emotions connected to anything other then lust.' Pyro was never such a deep thoughtful kind of person, after being kicked out from his home when his powers started up he was moved from care home to care home, never wanted, never loved, so where did all this raw emotion of passion fit in to it.

It started with a first impression that landed someone else in for the honour, she came to this school, like him, from an un-wanting mutant home, she brought a friend but he didn't care much for him, all he wanted was her, her full attention, but someone else got in the way.

'Drake!' He thought, the name that made him want to rip anything to shreds, he had everything, the good grades, the perfect friends, and of course he had her, the one, the only, Rogue.

'In a moment passion can be like an adrenalin rush, that the moment you feel it, you want more.' Even though Drake, got her it didn't stop him casual flirting and sometimes making big impressions just to show off.

'My only crime is for letting her slip through my fingers.' he thought to himself, 'If she were mine, I would have never of let her get the cure, whether she wanted it for herself or not.' he tightened his grip on his lighter that he had been holding onto since the final battle.

'She's perfect just the way she is, she doesn't need the change, she doesn't need to be"Normal", She just needs to be remembered that she normal.'

Pyro was there when she was lining up, it was at a different clinic that she had gone to, he was glad see was okay and that he didn't hurt her after his fire outburst, but he still felt the angry rising inside of him, all he could do was picture her and Drake, and it killed him, he couldn't walk away he wanted to see if she would go in, he kept praying, hoping she would realise what she was giving up and turn around and just walk away, but he saw her, saw her wait, saw her move up and up the line, watched her go inside and come back out in a matter of minutes wearing no gloves. His deepest fear came true, she had become one of them, but he still wanted her.

Passion is a dangerous thing, when you anger the passion in some people it can explode, causing irrational behaviour, causing the person or persons to not think about their actions, to act on their only instinct at that time, Rage. They feel it bubbling, boiling become stronger till all you want to do is let it out.

He could never do that to her he had only one option, Drake......

* * *

_  
Dun, dun, dunnnnn, What do you all think?  
I hope you enjoyed it, and I want to hear you opinions, so review.  
I shall update very soon, till then..._

_egolust92.  
.x.x.x.  
_


	3. I Wish

**Author's Notes:**

_Hey people sorry for the really long wait, hope this chapter will make it up to you,_

_ Thank you everyone for the reviews, and for everyone who has read this story. _**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three.**

Rogue found herself walking out of the mansion gates, she couldn't take the stares or the whispers from everyone, she knew they were all thinking she was a traitor, no one wanted to be around her, except Jubilee and Logan they were the only ones who told her everything would be okay. Storm refused to look at her, she couldn't blame the women when the cure was first heard of Storm made it clear how she felt but then again she could control the weather not put people into comas and cause death.

Kicking the rocks in front of her feet, Rogue began to question her decision, although she felt like she had betrayed everyone back home, she felt like she was a freak among freaks, because most people decided to stay away from her because they didn't want to be knocked unconscious if she were to accidentally touch them even though she was covered head to toe in clothing. Although she felt she made the right one, Rogue knew she could never be truly happy if she would end up spending her life alone.

She knew see would always be alone, the professor said she wasn't making any progress, Bobby was moving on to Kitty, Logan never took interest being focused on Jean all the time, and he was either away or pining after the red head. Letting out a sigh, Rogue found she had walked to the park about a mile away from the mansion, sitting down on a near by bench, she ended up placing her head in her hands, her bare hands, her now curse free hands.

Taking a deep breath Rogue looked up noticing someone was in front of her, turning her head up she came across a face she hadn't seen in months, someone she thought she had turned their back on her the minute he left the jet. Gulping she stood up, never coming close to sizing up said person but enough to stand her ground and be in clear eye-sight.

Nothing was said for moments that felt like hours, Rogue thoughts were racing a hundred miles and hour with what she should say, shout, rant, scream at the man in front of her but all she could do was raise her hand and make it collide with his cheek. She felt tears sting her eyes.

She raised her hand to smack him again but was stopped when her wrist was caught and twisted, Rogue found herself being pushed behind some trees and shrubs, wincing at the pain surging from her wrist she could only focus on the anger beaming into her from the mans eyes.

'Stupid move Rogue, really stupid.' Said the familiar face.

' You deserve so much worse then what I just did.' Rogue replied threw her teeth.

'I deserve things coming to me really Rogue, really your going to say I need slapping, at least I didn't turn against my own kind like you did.' He shouted in her face making Rogue close her eyes and dip her head she couldn't look at him.

'I wanted to be able to touch someone, you wouldn't know what its like to know you can never have children, a husband, a boyfriend- one who isn't going to turn his back and go running off after someone else because he's getting nothing from the girl he claims to love.' Rogue spat back, ' Don't come at me with lessons _Pyro_, you turn against your friends, you real family because you wanted power.'

Noticing now her wrist was free, Rogue stepped away from the pyromaniac, afraid he was about to spew hell all over her.

'Don't claim you know anything about me of the decisions I make in my life, your not worth that part of my life.' He said stepping forward trapping her between him and a tree.

'Your wrong I know you better then anyone John, You confided in me and I you, but then you turned your back on the x-men on me.' she pleaded with him to understand she knew him, to get him to confide in her again about his reasons for turning on her.

'Don't pretend you care about me.' he sneered

'Im not pretending, I do care, I care about you John, I always have you were my best friend and you left me.' she replied noticing she was so close to his face she could feel his own breath against her lips.

' Thats right you _best friend_ just you friend, nothing more when you got with Drake, to busy with that preppy icicle, and when you hit a snag then i was your go to guy. Your pathetic Rogue, I left for many reasons, one I was tired and seeing you with him and not giving a damn about me until you and Drake hit the rocks, I was tired of only being around when you needed me but never truly _needed me.'_ John said focusing in on her eyes, and holding her in place.

' You were more then a go to guy, I could talk to you about anything and everything, Im sorry if it felt like I kept you on the side, but I turned to you because you knew how to make me feel better, you could have told me to not talk about him, or told me not use you like that even though I never intended to but you didn't why's that you had a chance tell me why.'

'Because it was the only time I could be alone with you, it was the only time I could imagine it being just me and you, where I could...' he stopped and looked away.

'Could be what, could be what John?' She asked eager making him turn his face.

'Where I could wish you were with me and not Drake.' He said, nose to nose now, looking deep in her eyes for a reaction.

'John...'

His lips crushed hers before she could continue. There was so much passion... 

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Read, Review, what did you all think hope I didn't rush it please let me know what you think. Will try and update as soon as possible.

Till next time my sexy readers.

**egolust92.**


	4. Powerful Becomings

**Author's Notes:**

_Okay here is the latest chapter in Passion or Love. Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. =]_

Read, Review let me know what you think.

* * *

**Chapter Four.**

Feeling his lips on hers, Rogue panicked, not because of the kiss, but because it was a kiss with John. Usually she found she did not want anyone to kiss her incase they got hurt, but with John she never flinch, She always figured because he was never afraid of just stupid but she never felt scared around him.

When her powers kicking in, she saw everything John had beeb holding back from her the first time she absorbed him, she saw herself through his eyes, she could see his feeling of her through his memories. She could see flashes of his pain when he would see her with Bobby. And the times when she would be asleep in Bobby and Johns shared room, he would watch her sleep, wishing he could hold her in his arms. It was destroying him to only be able to care for her from afar.

As if she was struct by lightening Rogue was back to the present time and saw John was bent over trying to catch his breath and everything else.

'John...'

'Pyro.' he corrected her, standing up his strength finally coming back to him as well as any lost colour in his face to.

'Pyro then, why did you, are you insane.' she shouted at the last part.

'No, But been wanting to do that for a long time.'

'What, I... oh for fuck sake.' she said leaning back against the wall for support she was trying to take everything little at a time but it seemed to want to ram into her like a truck before he makes road kill.

'Language Marie.' he said, placing an arm on the wall and bringing himself in closer, he had changed in a matter of second he was no longer, tormented John he was Pyro. Rogue did not know what to make of everything that had just happened but what she did not expect was for him to say three little words that could make or break what was happening. 'Come with me.'

'Come with you where?' she asked.

'The brotherhood, you don't belong with the x-men, they don't understand you, don't turn to the humans, no matter what you will still be a monster the cure won't change a thing about what people think of you, only mark you as someone who is a traitor no matter what way you look at it. The Brotherhood, will support you, be everything you want and more, give you freedom to be who you meant to be.'

'And what am I meant to be.'

'Powerful.'

'What if I dont want to be powerful.'

'You will fall. And I can't let that happen, you have so much to offer the world Rogue, Come with me, you will never have to run or fear anything or anyone. Come with me.' She almost saw a softness in his eyes, he was begging her to come with him, to be with him even if she was reading that part from between the lines. She didn't know if she could turn her back on the x-men, on Logan, Storm, Bobby... But then again Logan was always to busy these days unless himself or herself were leaving, Storm was busy running the mansion, Bobby was barely around anymore, he was to busy with Kitty anyways.

She didn't really have anyone anymore. No one at the mansion, she was being offered something else, maybe something better, and the way John was acting she knew he would always be there.

'Okay, I'll come with you.'

* * *

**Authors Notes;**

_Read, Review, Let me know what you think so far._

So what did you guys think?, Wanna take a guess at what is to come from Rogue leaving with Pyro, I know this was a short chapter, swear they will get longer, just have to many ideas, for the next lot of chapters and this way I can move away from this scene and onto the better ones, where you see what happens between the couple.

Now got to wait to see what the x-men think of all of this, and will Bobby make another appearance, How will Logan feel knowing instead of getting the cure she chose magneto and how will he feel facing not one but two women he loves in a battle between mutants.

Till next chapter my sexy readers.

**egolust92. **


End file.
